


Violentine: Short and Sweet

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, switch clem, switch vi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: A collection of short-ish Violentine One-ShotsWARNING: NSFW





	1. Party Surprise (Suggestive)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know what I said but I just could not resist writing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Anyway this is gonna be stuff I come up with that I like but I'm unable to make into one of my full fledged 5k+ word fics 
> 
> Expect these to be 3k to 5k words long and not all of them are gonna be smut but they will be suggestive in one way or another ;)
> 
> Also I don't have a set schedule in mind but I'm gonna try and aim for at least one per week (possibly more if I'm lucky)  
Quality might not be up to par with my usual work bc of this but I hope you guys like it regardless
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter! No smut but it was still pretty fun to write :)
> 
> (PS. I totally headcanon that Vi is an unstoppable force of nature when she has alcohol in her)

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," Violet groaned, crossing her arms. She sunk further in the backseat of Louis' Audi, wishing it could just swallow her whole.

Looking out the window, she watched as they passed the familiar buildings of their town. Her chin rested on her fist as narrowed eyes lazily read signs and billboards out of sheer boredom.

"Come on, Vi," Brody said, patting her shoulder, "It'd be good for you to go out and meet some people, maybe even make some new friends."

The blonde rolled her eyes, pretending to shudder at the thought. "Ugh, social interaction. Why would I  _ want  _ to see people? People suck."

"Hey!" Marlon chimed in from the passenger seat, "We're people."

"My point still stands," she replied, smirking as her friends amusedly shook their heads. "Who even is this 'Clementine' chick anyway?" 

"An old friend of ours. She plays baseball for GSU," Louis glanced back at the girl behind him before looking towards the road again. "She just got back from winning the game against the Delta. Totally carried the team, won MVP and everything. So, this party is for celebrating her mad skills. Trust me, Vi, you'll love her."

Once again rolling her eyes, the moody girl's face contorted into a grimace as she pretended to gag. 

Was she being immature? Probably.

Did she care? Not really.

She would rather watch paint dry for hours than watch another minute of that dreaded game.

"Considering the fact that she plays baseball, I seriously doubt that. I refuse to be friends with anyone even associated with that stupid sport."

Louis and Marlon simultaneously craned their heads back, slightly offended by the girl's remark. "Uh, we play baseball," the other blond pointed out.

"Exactly."

-

As soon as the small group stepped foot in the house, they were met with music blasting from the speakers and a crowd of bodies scattered around the hallway. 

Lights ranging from red, blue, and purple illuminated the room and cast a breathtaking hue on the entire floor. 

Violet always admired watching parties. Attending them, not so much.

The group had just walked into the living room when their attention turned to a brunette girl running over to them.

"Brody?!"

"Mari?!"

The two girls instantly embraced one another, giggling like school children. A boy in an orange beanie followed shortly after, greeting Marlon with a fist bump before initiating in their own conversation.

"Wow wow wow, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Me too! Oh my god, we totally have to catch up!"

Violet cringed as she watched their interaction, standing awkwardly in place with her hands in the pockets of her ripped skinny jeans. As much as she loved her friend, this was the side of her that she was not particularly fond of.

"Uh, hell yeah we do! Okay, so there's this cute guy at a coffee shop…" Their words were gradually overpowered by the blaring music as they strolled closer to the heart of the room. Violet let out a relieved sigh at the fact that she didn't have to listen to their sickeningly enthusiastic reunion.

That is, until Marlon walked off as well, still talking with the boy in the beanie. 

Well, shit. 

Violet was never the partying type of girl, but she took solace in the fact that her friends were coming along with her so that she didn't have to awkwardly interact with strangers or stand in the corner by her lonesome. But now two out of three of her friends had bailed. Oh well, at least she still had-

"Yo Vi, I'm gonna go work my charm on that lovely lady over there. Have fun, alright? Go wild!"

Violet's eyes widened after she processed Louis' words, turning to face him, only to see that he was already several feet away.

"Lou, wait!"

Her words died off as she realized it was too late. Her so-called 'best friends' had practically ditched her at a party with no one she knows.

Well, this is turning out spectacularly.

The blonde tilted her head down at her feet, sighing as she rubbed her temples to ease the tension.

She remained rooted to her spot a little while longer, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. After a moment, she shook her head, mustering the will to go into the sea of bodies just ahead, hoping to find at least one familiar face.

Frustration and nervousness pooled in her stomach as she squeezed her way through the crowd, not seeing one of her friends. Eventually, she gave up, deciding to make her way towards the drink stand instead.

She took a cup, pouring herself some rum and taking a sip. At least whoever set up the drinks has good taste. Looking back towards the party, Violet half heartedly scanned over the numerous faces around her. 

"You look a little lost there."

The blonde turned to the direction of the voice, being met with a short girl with caramel skin. Her chocolate hair rolled down in waves, just barely reaching her shoulders as a few loose curls hung in front of her face. Her eyelashes were thick and long, her nose was small, with the tip gently protruding in a cute way, her lips quirked up into a friendly smile, and a few freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. But what stood out most were the girl's eyes - shimmering pools of melted amber that seemed ethereal to Violet.

She was pretty. Very pretty. 

"Oh, I'm just looking for my friends. Of course Louis forces me all the way here and then bails on me immediately," Violet muttered.

"Louis? Louis Sulieman?"

"Yup, that's my dumbass," Violet snickered, taking another sip of her drink.

The brunette snapped her fingers, "So you're the famous Violet he's been telling me about."

"Oh uh, I guess, yeah," Violet shrugged, taking another drink before gesturing to the girl in front of her. "That makes you Clementine, right?"

"At your service, madam," she replied, bowing to the blonde as they chuckled together.

"He's been telling me about you, too. Just goes on and on about how amazing you are."

"And now that you've met me?" Clementine asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're tolerable. Though, my opinion could always change," Violet joked.

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge. And I love a good challenge." 

"I bet you do," The blonde grinned, rolling her eyes playfully. "Hey, I gotta go look for the assholes I call friends but it was nice talk-"

"Wait! Why don't we hang out a bit more?"

"Um, really?" Violet asked, genuinely surprised that the girl wanted to talk to her more.

"Why not? You seem pretty cool and I do love making new friends."

"Uh, I don't know…" 

"Come on! There's a couple of guys challenging me on beer pong and I need a partner," Clementine offered.

"I don't really play…" Violet trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine. It's just a friendly game, not a competition. But if you really feel uncomfortable, I won't force you," the girl reassured, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Violet thought about it for a bit. Brody did have a point, it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend, especially considering that her old ones pretty much abandoned her. 

Plus, she admittedly enjoyed the brief conversation she had with this girl. Her presence just gives off this comforting, almost familiar vibe and Violet wouldn't mind getting to know her more.

"You know what? Fuck it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Clementine cheered, throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulder and leading her back towards the party. "Come on, let's go kick their asses!"

-

Everyone crowded around the table erupted into roars as Violet nailed her fourth shot in a row, despite it being their third game already. 

"Holy shit!" Clementine exclaimed, high-fiving her teammate. "I thought you said you weren't good?!"

"I said I didn't really play," Violet corrected, smirking as she waited for the opposing team to make their move.

The game went on, each player growing more and more tipsy as cups were removed from the table. Violet was currently in deep focus (or whatever constitutes as focus in her state) as she lined up her final shot. 

People had begun chanting her name at this point, carefully watching as her hand slowly tilted back and forth before finally throwing the ball. The once noisy room had gone dead silent as the ball flew in the air, up until it disappeared into the bright red cup with a satisfying splash.

"VICTORY VIOLET, BITCHES!" she yelled out as the large crowd that had gathered exploded.

Clementine joined in, hugging her new friend tightly as they laughed victoriously. She pulled away, beaming as she looked into the hypnotizing, bright green oceans of Violet's eyes. Finding herself admiring this girl more and more.

-

Violet sat on the floor, one leg laid down flat and her arm resting on the one bent in front of her. Olive orbs watched the bottle as its rotation began to slow down, coming to a halt at none other than herself.

She merely grinned at this, fire in her pupils as she turned to face the person who had spun the bottle. "Dare! I ain't a pussy!"

The boy pondered for a bit, snapping his fingers as an idea came to his mind. "I dare you to give someone here a lap dance," he said, causing everyone to reduce to drunken giggles.

Ignoring the way her cheeks had slightly heated upon hearing this, the blonde looked to Clementine with a devious smile. 

Usually she would be internally (and likely externally) panicking at doing anything remotely embarrassing, much less to a pretty girl. But she had drank too much to spare a single thought to her insecurities, her system filled to the brim with liquid confidence (shamelessness?)

"Well, I think the girl of the hour deserves the honors."

The circle of people 'ooh'd' at Violet's decision, before bursting into laughter as Clementine pumped her fist and quietly cheered 'yes!'.

The blonde stood up, legs wobbling slightly as she strutted over to the brunette sitting on a couch. Emerald orbs met golden ones as Violet now towered over the girl. The corner of her lips lifted up as she gave a seductive wink, spreading a pink tint over Clementine's face as a giggle bubbled in her throat.

Violet began to dance along to the music playing in the background, grabbing Clementine's hands and directing them to her hips. The brunette carefully studied how the blonde's lithe, slender body moved perfectly in tune with the music, almost like it was part of it. So deeply entranced by the display, she didn't even realize her hands sliding up and down Violet's sides.

She bit her lip to try and contain her excitement as the girl turned around, her field of vision taken up by quite a pleasant sight, if she did say so herself. 

Her fingers subtly twitched, but before she could decide to act on the less-than-innocent thoughts going through her brain, Violet had already sat down on her lap, shamelessly bouncing and grinding against her.

It was far from perfect, awkward even, what with Violet being absolutely wasted and the fact that she had never done this even while sober. Yet it still managed to send pulses to Clementine's groin, with her having to swallow down a moan threatening to escape her mouth.

Clementine absentmindedly slipped her digits underneath the hem of Violet's t-shirt, relishing in the feeling of impossibly soft skin on her fingertips. 

"Best party ever!" she exclaimed, raising a fist in the air and causing laughter to spread across the circle.

Violet continued her actions for another minute or so, blissfully ignoring the wolf whistles and hollers directed at her. Clementine felt like she was in her own personal paradise until, all too soon, the weight had lifted from her lap, leaving her with an empty feeling.

Noticing the girl's pout, Violet pressed a light kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart. The night's still young. Plenty of time to get lucky again."

Clementine's head perked up at that, smiling now as her gaze followed the blonde's figure as she returned to her spot.

Violet spun the bottle this time, everyone's eyes following it in anticipation, holding their breath as it came to a stop. The whole room cheered as the neck pointed to the blonde once again.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Violet asked challengingly, facing the boy before her again. "Come on, bring it!"

Everyone began chanting 'lap dance' as the boy started to think of another dare.

"I dare you to chug five cans of beer without stopping."

The other players and spectators 'boo'd' at the boy's decision, none louder than Clementine who even threw her empty can at his head to emphasize her disappointment.

"You call that a dare?" Violet scoffed, bringing three cans to herself and popping them all open.

She chugged down the first one, immediately lifting the mood as everyone now began chanting for her in support. 

Finishing the first two cans, she tossed them aside before moving on to the third one. However, she was far too disoriented from everything she drank, causing her to spill its contents all over her clothes.

"Oops."

It was quiet for a second before the whole room simultaneously exploded into laughter, including Violet herself.

Clementine got up from her seat, still recovering from her fit as she gently took the bubbly blonde's arm. "Alright, come on, Ms. Party Animal. I've got some spare clothes in my room."

-

The two girls continued to lightly laugh as they entered the brunette's room. Clementine closed and locked the door before walking over to her wardrobe. She picked out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and placed them on her desk.

"Okay, you can just change in he-" Clementine's words stopped dead in her throat as she eyed the girl in the middle of slipping off her sopped shirt. 

She felt her breathing picking up as amber eyes drank in the sight of Violet's body. The sharp jut of her collarbones, the light muscle on her slim arms, the subtle slope of cleavage (unfortunately) hidden behind a navy bra, the mouth-watering abs on her stomach, the v-line below her waist that lead to places she only wished she could visit. 

And god, her skin. Inches and inches of pristine, porcelain skin with a softness she merely had a glimpse of feeling. 

"Whoa, you're hot," Clementine breathed, refusing to blink as she roved over the blonde's figure over and over.

"Whaaat? No I'm nooot," Violet slurred, giggling as she began removing her jeans.

"Yes, you arrrre. You're so hot, you're making me question my sexuality," Clementine went over to the girl, wanting to get a closer look at her.

"You're just drunk, duuude."

"You're still hot. Like, I'd toootally go gay for you. No homo."

"Thaaaanks. I'd go gay for you too, but like, I'm already gay. Like, suuuper gay. So, too late."

The two drunken girls cackled loudly together, holding onto each other's shoulders for support and wiping tears from their eyes.  Once the laughter died down, Violet looked around the room in search of the fresh clothes Clementine had brought out for her.

"Hey, where'd you put those-" Violet froze as the brunette now stood right in front of her, faces only an inch apart. "...clothes."

Emerald eyes flitted down to the girl's lips. Lips she had noticed the moment she first laid eyes on her. Lips that looked so pink, and full, and so delicious in that moment. Lips that would just need a breath in order to have on her own.

But before she could do or even say anything, it was far too late. Clementine leaned forward, finally closing that treacherous gap as her perfect lips slotted between Violet's like pieces of a puzzle. 

The blonde inhaled sharply, eyes widening only for a second before gently fluttering shut. She cupped the girl's cheeks, unable to hold back a soft moan as she eagerly kissed back. 

One kiss turned to two, then three, then soon enough, they were full on making out.

Clementine rested her hands back on Violet's hips, now fully unobstructed, as she rubbed circles around the skin with her thumbs. She pushed Violet onto her bed, bringing herself on top of her as their kiss intensified. 

"We barely know each other..." Violet panted as the brunette began tracing her lips along her jawline.

"Then let's get to know each other," Clementine replied, just as breathless, pulling away from the blonde only to remove her top. 

As soon as it was off, Violet reconnected their mouths, flipping them over so that she was now on top. She trailed a path of kisses down Clementine's neck, the brunette humming contently as she does so.

Once she reached the girl's chest, she didn't even have to ask for Clementine to arch her back, allowing her to easily unclasp her bra. She smirked lustfully at the marvelous sight in front of her before getting right to work.

They knew their sober selves would kick them for acting so recklessly. But at that particular point, neither of them could have cared less. They'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

-

Guests started filing out of the house, ready to return home after one of the most insane nights they ever had. Though all the minor details will most likely be forgotten in the morning, memories of the wild blonde girl will forever be burned into their brains (and their phones).

Clementine's closest friends, Duck, Sarah, Gabe, and Mari, stood by the door, politely bidding farewell to the guests and thanking them for attending.

Meanwhile, Brody went over every inch of the floor, searching each and every room worriedly. She let out a relieved sigh as she spotted a familiar head of dark dreads, quickly making her way over to him.

"Lou, have you seen Vi?"

"Haven't all night," he answered. "Oh man, don't tell me she ditched already."

"I don't think so," Marlon said as he joined his friends. "I saw her killing it at beer pong a couple hours ago. She seemed to actually be having a good time."

"Huh, that's surprising," Louis raised his eyebrows, shocked but glad that his best friend had finally broken out of her shell. "But if she was really having fun, where is she now?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if she were passed out drunk somewhere the way she was going," Marlon chuckled.

"Oh no, we have to find her!" Brody exclaimed, hands in her hair as she began pacing back and forth. "She could be hurt o-or worse! We never should have left her! God, we're such bad frien-"

"Brody, Brody, breathe," Louis soothed, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure she's fine! You know, besides the horrible hangover she's gonna have in the morning," he mused.

One glare from the redhead was all it took for him to lose his smile, gulping nervously as he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry! Bad joke. But look, Vi knows how to take care of herself."

Before Brody could reply, Duck and the others had walked over, interrupting their thoughts. "Hey, have you guys seen Clem anywhere? She, like, completely disappeared a few hours ago."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Really? It's not like her to miss out on her own party."

"Hold on, what's that sound?" Mari questioned, looking towards the stairs.

The combined groups climbed up the steps, quiet as mice as they carefully listened for the mysterious noises.

They stopped in front of the door where it sounded loudest, concluding the room behind to be the source. Leaning their ears closer to the door, their faces scrunched up in confusion before hearing what sounded an awful lot like-

"Dude, are there people fucking in there?!" Gabe whisper yelled, gesturing to the door.

"Wait, that voice! I-Is that...Clem?"

_ "Oh god, faster!"  _

Everyone's eyes snapped wide open and jaws dropped to the floor as they heard their friend. 

"Holy fucking shit."

"Gabe!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Wow, it seems like ol' tangerine is a little busy at the moment," Louis snickered, shaking his head. "I wonder who's the lucky guy."

_ "Right there… Yes, yes, yes!" _

"Damn, whoever it is must be doing a great job," Mari said as she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

_ "FUCK! Ohhh, Violet~" _

And just like that, everyone's amused expressions dropped instantly and reverted back to their shocked ones, except even more cartoonish somehow. They all merely stood in place, unable to process a single thought or utter a single word at this sudden turn of events.

"What in the name of fuck…"

"Gabriel Garcia!"

"Jesus, Sarah, do you not hear the unholiness going on in that room?!"

Duck blinked once, twice, three times. "Well that uh, answers a couple questions."

"And raises a few more. I um, didn't know Clem liked girls…" Brody trailed off, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Uh, neither did we," Mari remarked, "As far as we know, Clem's only ever been with guys before."

"Would you believe Vi is just that charming?" Louis joked.

_ "Fuck, Vi! Don't stop...please don't fucking stop!" _

Marlon smirked, pointing his thumb at the door. "I think Clem would agree." 

"Uh, I think we should give the two lovebirds a little privacy," Louis whispered, turning to go back down as the others followed shortly behind.

"More like rabbits…" Brody muttered, shaking her head but couldn't fight the smile tugging at her lips. It seems like things turned out for the best after all.

-

Drowsy green eyes opened only a centimeter before slamming back closed, blinded by the light that seeped in through the window. Violet continued simply lying on the bed, much too comfortable to even consider getting up. 

However, when a sharp pain stabbed through her head, she begrudgingly shifted to get off the heavenly mattress, only to feel something around her midsection keeping her in place.

"Nooo, don't go..." a voice groaned, wrapping its arms tighter around the blonde.

Violet's eyes snapped open, now fully awake as her attention was placed on the head of dark, messy curls laying on her bare chest. "What the fuck?!" 

Clementine jumped at the voice, instantly getting up from the blonde and shifting backwards. Her eyes were even wider than Violet's and her whole face turned a dark red. 

"Holy shit! I- you- Y-you're a girl?!"

"Uh last time I checked, yeah!!" 

"Wait, b-but I- I don't like girls!"

"Then why did you sleep with one?!"

Both girls blushed hard, hearts thumping in their chests and minds buzzing on top of their massive hangovers. Goddammit, it's too early for this shit.

As hard as Violet tried to maintain eye contact, her gaze kept flitting down to Clementine's exposed chest. Subconsciously swallowing as she took in her moderate sized breasts, her deep-brown nipples, and the red marks littered all around, realizing they were her own doing. 

She tried her damndest to pull her eyes away but god, they were just so round and perky and-

"Hey, eyes up here!" 

"Sorry, sorry!" 

"Okay," Clementine thought out loud, running her fingers through her tangled locks, "Okay, okay, okay. Fuck. I just had sex. Drunk sex. With a girl. I mean, at least it was a hot girl but-"

"Y-you think I'm hot?" Violet's eyes widened at the girl's comment, blood rushing up her face.

"Wh- No! I mean, uh, yes but… I-I mean, i-it doesn't take a guy o-or a l-lesbian to know you're h-hot…" Clementine rambled, wishing a hole would just appear beneath her and end her miserable existence.

"Um, th-thanks. You uh, you too...I-I guess…" A war raged in Violet's mind, arguing back and forth with herself whether to ask the thing plaguing her thoughts. She eventually steeled her nerves, nervously stammering out her question, "Sooo uh, w-was I good?"

Honey gold eyes bulged out at the unexpected question, turning away from Violet's direction and muttering shyly. "Uh, I don't um...actually remember."

"...Wanna do it again then?"

Clementine's head snapped back at the girl in total shock. She was going to angrily decline her offer, appalled that she would even think of asking that. 

But one look up and down Violet's beautiful, lean form in all its nude glory and the tingling sensation it brought between her thighs was all it took to change her mind instantly. 

Never mind, she was totally fucking gay.

Sighing audibly, she cast her doubts and insecurities aside, and gazed deep into dilated emerald eyes with a hungry look.

"...Fuck it." 

  
  



	2. Detention (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could point those honey gold eyes out in a crowd of millions. Those beautifully curly locks of dark hair covered with her signature baseball cap, that perfect, sun-kissed complexion, the white and purple cheerleader uniform that clung to her figure in all the right places. God, she's hot...
> 
> ...
> 
> Wait, I have detention with her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo midterms are finally over :DDD
> 
> I would've gotten this out sooner but my free time has been almost non existent this whole week
> 
> Tbh I didn't even know if I could get it out this week but I managed to pull through :)
> 
> I wanted to try something new so here's a 1st person POV :0
> 
> This is something I've never done before and I tried to make it a little more unique so I hope it doesn't disappoint too much XD

Goddamn motherfucking dick basket!

Screw Mr. Carver, and his stupid moustache, and his creepy, gravelly ass voice! I can't fucking believe he gave me  _ detention _ .  _ Me _ .

I swear to god, when I find Becca I'm gonna…

Ah, who am I kidding?. As much as it sucks letting that bitch get her way, I can't even imagine how much worse it would be if I actually fought back. 

Besides, I only have to endure her asshole-ry (is that a word?) for a few more months before I'm out of this hellhole. 

God, I wish graduation day would just hurry up. But I guess for now, I'm sitting in this chair for a whole freaking hour. In a stupid school uniform. Swell.

-

It's been like thirty minutes and no teacher has shown up. Did they just forget I was here or something? Sigh. Welcome to Ericson.

I chuckle a bit at my own joke before catching some movement in my peripheral. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and look up to see someone about to walk in the room. Fucking finally.

Wait…

FUCK, THAT'S NOT A TEACHER.

I could point those honey gold eyes out in a crowd of millions. Those beautifully curly locks of dark hair covered with her signature baseball cap, that perfect, sun-kissed complexion, the white and purple cheerleader uniform that clung to her figure in all the right places. God, she's hot...

...

Wait, I have detention with  _ her _ ?! 

She's looking around the room and it's suddenly getting really hard to breathe. Fuck, she sees me. OH MY GOD, SHE'S WALKING TOWARDS ME. I'm hyperventilating, where's my aspirator?! 

Wait shit, I don't have asthma. It fucking feels like I do, though…

"Violet Adlon, right?" 

Fuck. I was so lost in my own head I didn't even see her in front of me. Okay, deep breaths, Violet. It's just the girl you've had a crush on since the first year of high school. No biggie, right? 

Except that she's so freaking pretty and she looks so confident and sexy with her hands on her super nice hips like that-

Holdonasec. Did she just…?

"I'm Clementine Everett."

Oh. Clementine fucking Everett knows my name. The most popular girl in school, not to mention the head cheerleader, knows my name.

My. Name. 

This is fine...

Alright, fuck off social anxiety! You got this, Vi. Just… don't say anything weird.

"I know." 

Shit, that sounds kind of creepy. Alright, Vi, you can fix this!

"I-I mean um...everyone knows you. So, obviously I know you because I'm uh, you know, I'm part of...'everyone'." 

Welp, so much for that. I had quite the run; eighteen years full of unforgettable and wonderful (not really) memories. If you guys need me, I'm gonna go cry in a corner, go on a murderous rampage, destroy the world, and then myself. Cool? Cool.

I'm cut off from my self-deprecation when I hear a soft giggle, and  _ holy shit _ does it sound adorable. I gather what little confidence I had left and look back at the absolute goddess of a girl to see the corner of her mouth quirked up.

"You're cute when you ramble." 

OKAY, WHAT??? I think if my eyes were any wider, they'd pop out of my damn sockets. My face feels like it's on fire, my hands are getting all clammy, and- 

"And even cuter when you blush."

Fuck. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"So, tell me, Adlon," 

She hops on top of my desk, feet dangling off the side. I mean, why the hell not, right? She's Clementine Everett. She pretty much owns the place. (She can own me too- VIOLET, NO)

"What's the smartest kid in school doing in detention?"

It's like all the nerves in my body stopped jittering and instead started filling with anger. The memory makes me sigh in annoyance. I furrow my brows and cross my arms as I recall the events that led me to this situation in the first place.

"That fucking asshole Becca and her goons were messing with me the whole fucking class. _Again_. And when I finally had enough of their crap, Carver called me out for 'disrupting his lesson' or whatever the fuck and here I am now. Such bullshit."

It took me a couple seconds to realize that I actually managed to spit out a sentence without stuttering or even getting nervous. Huh. Way to go me!

"You know, you're hot when you're angry." 

Annnd there it goes.

"Oh uh…I...um...thanks?" 

A+, Vi, as my best, and only, friend would say.

Clementine giggles again, and the sound causes my breath to catch in my throat. There's no way I can maintain another second of eye contact with this girl, so I'm suddenly finding that crack in the wall very interesting.

That is, until I feel a soft sensation on my jaw, redirecting my line of sight to those stunning pools of gold once again. Dammit, is my face burning up again? 

"I've seen you stare at me," she whispers as I gulp hard. 

Images flood through my mind. Images of me, sitting on the bleachers as Clementine and the other cheerleaders practice in the courtyard.

Images of me sketching the brunette in my special notebook, that no one else but me has looked at.

Images of me sneaking glances at her during the classes we have together every now and then, only to turn back to the teacher when I see her start to turn her head.

Well, fuckity fuck sticks. 

She thinks I'm a creep. 

She's gonna yell at me.

She's gonna hurt me.

She never wants to see me again.

I'm such a fucking idio-

"I stare at you, too."

_ What _ .

My heart is beating so hard it almost hurts, I can feel my face go even hotter as droplets of sweat drip down my forehead. 

She..? She doesn't mean...

"You are something truly special, Violet." 

I can't tell if it's just my imagination, but her face looks like it's getting closer. That beautiful face.

"M-me?" My voice is so soft, I can barely hear it myself.

No, I'm not imagining it. Fuck, her face is so close now. Our noses are touching. I can see the little freckles dusted across her cheeks.

_ Like constellations. _

"Yes," I feel her hot breath on my lips, the scent of mint invading my nostrils. "You."

Her lips brush against mine, a tentative touch, before she pushes a little more forward. And even though I should've seen it coming a mile away, it still catches me completely off-guard.

My heart stops beating, my breath freezes, and if it weren't for the scorching heat I feel radiating from my skin, I'd be convinced I was dead.

Her lips. 

God, I've dreamed of what they might feel like more times than I can count. How soft they'd feel, how they would taste, how gentle it would be.

But this…this is something else entirely.

I wish I could do something. Kiss back, touch her, hold her, do fucking  _ something  _ to let her know I'm enjoying this because  _ god knows I am _ .

But I can't. My body sits frozen in time, refusing to listen to my screaming brain. I'm too fucking nervous and scared, and I hate myself for it. 

Clementine doesn't seem to mind, though. It's like she can read my thoughts because she just deepens the kiss, cupping my cheeks with those impossibly soft hands. 

I start to feel light-headed and I can't tell if it's from the lack of oxygen or from how Clementine is kissing the absolute hell out of me. She probably feels the same because she eventually pulls away ever so slightly.

"I've always wanted to do that," she panted, eyes still closed and mouth still lightly pressed against mine.

My mind is racking for words amongst the buzzing and jumbled mess of thoughts, though gives up when it finds none. So instead, I nod, feeling her lips curve into a small smile and I can't help but do the same.

I simply stay in this position, so close to her our breaths mingle and our souls feel united as one.

It isn't until a minute of silence that my eyes snap wide open and realization hits me like a motherfucking boat exploding in my face.

Oh. My. God.

She kissed me.

CLEMENTINE EVERETT FUCKING KISSED ME!!!

Not just some little, 'Spin the Bottle' type shit either. We practically fucking made out! 

Did that count as a make out? I'm counting it as a make out. I MADE OUT WITH CLEMENTINE EVERETT!

We're gonna get married. We're gonna buy a lovely beach home and have two beautiful kids and travel all over Europe and-

An abrupt squeak interrupted my train of thought. My cheeks heat up as I realized the sound came from me when I felt those once careful hands slide down to my butt and- OH. She just squeezed my ass…

That's uh...wow.

Taking advantage of my flustered state, Clementine pulls me onto her lap and wraps my legs around her as I shriek in surprise. Jesus, has this girl ever heard of warnings??

She keeps a tight hold on me as she picks me up and starts walking towards the teacher's desk. Holy hell, is she really strong or am I just really light? My gaze drifted to her biceps, flexing as she carried me and giving me a glimpse of her toned muscle.

Whoa. I think I just turned even gayer.

She set me down on the desk, sprawling me out and taking a moment to just look at me. What the hell's that glint in her eyes? Why is she looking at me like that?

"Cle- mphhh!" I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine, a million times more rough and sloppy than before. 

She brings both hands to the back of my head, almost shoving my face onto to hers as if she was trying to prevent me from escaping her grasp. I wouldn't dream of it, though. Instead, I snaked my arms around her neck, pulling her even closer.

Fuck, I feel dizzy. Okay, if what we did before wasn't making out then this sure as hell is. She's kissing me like her life depends on it while I'm struggling to keep up, both of us moaning into each other's mouths.

Actually, I think I'm starting to get the hang of- HOLY FUCK, IS THAT HER TONGUE?!

Yup, Clementine Everett put her tongue on my lips. Oh, and now it's in my mouth. Oh, and now its swirling around mine. 

Underwear? Who needs 'em anyway?

Damn, this feels so freaking strange. It feels… good, though. Really good. Well, except for that weird throbbing sensation between my legs. 

Oh. Wait. I think I'm horny. 

My breath is becoming thinner and thinner, and I'm worried that if she doesn't stop, I'm gonna pass out. As much as I love this, I kinda like breathing, too.

I grasp her shoulders and attempt to push her off a bit. I think that just made her mad, though, because she then growls and starts kissing me even more aggressively.

Wait, did she just fucking growl?

She keeps at it for another minute and I can feel consciousness slipping away. The corners of my vision get blurry and I start to cough into her mouth, finally making her break the intense kiss.

...Only to start kissing down my neck. Christ, this girl is relentless. But it is kind of hot.

She starts off slow, simply kissing and licking my skin. It's actually a pretty nice change of pace from the  _ extreme  _ make out session we just had. I mean, that was totally awesome, too, though.

But, of course, she gets a whole lot more wild soon enough. Biting me, leaving subtle indentations of sharp teeth on my flesh. Suckling, forming pinkish marks that will no doubt blossom into hickies. Oy, and me without a scarf.

So, Clementine Everett turns into a wolf in bed. Noted.

I lay down, enjoying the feeling of her lips worshipping my neck before my gaze falls to the clock on the wall.

"W-wait…" I say breathlessly, making her growl once more. Okay, is it weird that that's seriously turning me on? "What about th-the teachers...?"

"It's been half an hour, sweetheart. No one's showing up," she reassures, continuing to leave her marks on my neck and collarbones.

I blush at the nickname, even harder when I stifle a noise as her lips find a particular spot on my neck. I feel her smirk against my skin, before a moan forced its way out of my throat as she harshly sucks that spot.

After giving it one last lick, she leans towards my face, caressing my cheek. "Have you ever had sex, Violet?"

Oh. OH. Is she… Oh.

"N-no." I can hear my blood humming in my ears, especially when I see a ghost of a smile tug on her lips as her amber orbs travel down my quivering form.

"Really, a girl as pretty as you? Haven't you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Uh y-yeah. I-I used to date Minnie."

"Leigh, seriously? That thundercunt managed to score  _ you _ ?" 

_ She _ scored  _ me... _ ?

"So, what happened between you two?" Clementine continued.

I looked away, unable to meet the cheerleader's gaze, and began to fidget with the collar of my white button-down. "She uh… she cheated on me." 

Hesitantly looking back at the girl, I noticed the scowl overtaking her features, pure hatred burning within her eyes as she scoffed. "Then she's a fucking dumbass."

I couldn't help but grin at that. You know what? Minni-  _ Minerva is _ a dumbass. But I should be thankful because without her cheating, I wouldn't be able to be with someone a billion times better.

We closed the distance, falling back into another passionate kiss as I noticed nimble fingers fiddling with the buttons of my shirt.

"May I?" 

I don't think I nodded more quickly in my life. She chuckles at this, hurriedly loosening my tie and turning it around before unbuttoning my shirt but not removing it. 

Warmth spread across across my face as I see lust-filled eyes scanning down my body, stopping at my toned stomach to fully take in the sight.

"Damn, for a bookworm you've got an amazing body," Clementine says, biting her lip as she runs her palms over my abdomen.

"I-I do running and f-free-climbing in my spare time." Fuck's sake, can I take  _ one _ compliment from her without stuttering?!

"Adlon, you just got even more interesting," She trailed her hand up my stomach, over my breasts, and back down. "And sexy," she purred, turning my face all kinds of red.

And there's that godforsaken throbbing yet again. Fuck, I've felt horny and needy before but never to this extent. I seriously need to release this fucking tension. If I hold it in any longer, I'm gonna fucking burst.

She then crawled down my body, lifting my black skirt up and pulling down my panties. Fuck, this is happening. This is actually happening. 

A sharp gasp shook me out of my gay panic. I looked to Clementine worriedly. Fuckfuckfuck. Am I on my period? Does it smell bad? Shit, I  _ knew _ I should have shaved yesterday!

"You said Minerva never had sex with you?" she asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, never."

"Then let me fix my previous statement. She is the biggest dumbass in the entire planet." 

Oh. Sooo, she doesn't think it's bad? I guess- SWEET CHICKEN NUGGETS! Sh-she just...kissed my…

Okay, so she definitely doesn't think it's bad, then. 

"Do you want to have sex with me, Violet?" she asked huskily, torturously circling her digits around the rim of my folds. Why do you do this to me, Clem?

"O-okay..." Really, Violet? 'Okay'?! More like: 'Hell fucking yes, fuck my brains out!' 

Well, at least it sent the message across, seeing as how Clementine smiled devilishly, glimmering golden orbs now darkening into a smokey brown as her pupils take over her irises.

"Good. Because I definitely want to have sex with you."

My core is aching agonizingly at that as I bite my bottom lip to suppress a whine. My breathing is uneven and my heart rate is off the charts. For the love of god, please just fuck me already!

I watch with desperate eyes as Clementine wraps both arms around my thighs, securing them before spreading them apart. I can see her drooling at the sight before she licks her lips. She dips down, down, and…

"OH SHIT!!" 

FUCK. 

FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME.

JESUS CHRIST, SHE'S GOING ABSOLUTELY FUCKING INSANE!

She hadn't bothered easing into it, not caring about taking it slow, and certainly not giving a shit about how loud I'm being.

It's like my eyes are screwed shut and my legs have a mind of their own. They'd be aimlessly squirming and kicking if it weren't for the death grip Clem had on them.

Fuck, I can feel  _ everything _ . 

I can feel her tongue as she's licking and lapping at the surface of my cunt like a madwoman. 

As it digs deeper and separates my folds and flicks my clit.

As it's submerged as far as it could into my vagina and is now rolling around in there, sliding across my wet walls and pushing me through the throes of ecstasy.

Her breath is hitting my core and sends shivers down my spine and her own moans vibrate through my whole form.

Shit, she's getting off from this too, isn't she?

The thought makes my arousal reach unbearable levels. My body is shaking like an earthquake and I can't stop myself from squirming no matter how hard I try. Shit, shit, shit, I can't take this anymore!

My hands scramble to find something,  _ anything _ to hold onto, eventually coming to the edges of the desk. I grip onto them like they were my lifeline, because at this moment they certainly felt that way.

I held on tighter, tighter, knuckles turning white, tighter. And then, I let go.

I screamed so loud that Clementine had to cover my mouth with one hand to prevent me from alerting the whole damn building. 

But I couldn't care less as my hips continuously stutter and jolt into the brunette's mouth and I felt my fluids release themselves out of my system.

Damn, I've had orgasms from touching myself before but this… god, how do I even begin to describe it?

I can still feel Clem lightly licking, gradually slowing down her movements as she helps bring me down from my climax. She continues a bit longer, presumably to 'clean up' her work so to speak.

After a few seconds, she stood up, wiping her mouth with her hand and then licking that up, too, all while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Mmm, who knew nerd tasted so good?"

I didn't even need to see to know I was blushing like crazy. But what kind of surprised me was the slight pulsing sensation I felt in my core yet again.

Fucking hell, don't you go turning me on again, Everett… I don't think I could handle any more.

Clementine stood for a while longer just staring at me, smiling and probably giving herself a mental pat on the back. 

I mean, I don't blame her. That was fucking mind blowing.

She then went to her bag, throwing a strap over her shoulder and walking towards the door. She opened it and turned around to face me as I'm fixing myself up.

"Hey Adlon, we should hang out sometime. Maybe I can give you another 'private cheer'," she winked before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Clementine Everett. Wow.

Maybe I should get detention more often.


	3. The Dress (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has always hated wearing dresses, but if anyone could convince her to do so, it was her girlfriend, Clementine.
> 
> The blonde would do anything for her lover and, unfortunately for her, this was one of them. What this seemingly innocent little switch-up would lead to, though, neither of them would have guessed.

Clementine faced the living room mirror as she adjusted her orange and white striped tie. Analyzing her work for a second before undoing it with a huff and starting over. It had been a while since she'd worn one and she was a bit out of practice.

Once she was satisfied, she smiled as she stepped back and looked over her outfit once again. 

She wore a crisp white dress shirt and Violet's blue blazer over it. It was the slightest bit too tight and just a tad too long but not overly so. Making a mental note to buy her own at some point, her eyes traveled down to the cognac leather belt holding up her slim fit beige chinos and finally to her double monk strap shoes matching the color of her belt. Her dark chocolate ringlets out of their usual side bun and flowing freely to her shoulders.

As the brunette continued her examination, giving herself a mental pat on the back for quite the dapper appearance, if she did say so herself, a groan coming from upstairs drew her attention.

"This suuuucks."

Clementine rolled her eyes at her grouch of a girlfriend, lips quirked into an amused grin. "Don't be grumpy, babe. You already promised you'd wear a dress this year."

"I didn't think you were serious! How come  _ you _ don't have to wear a dress?"

"Because I always do and I wanted to switch things up. Come on, Vi, this can be like one of those cute couple things! We can switch outfits for every year. Isn't that adorable?" Clementine bit back an excited squeal at the idea.

"Ugh, I don't know, Clem. This just doesn't look right on me," Violet said as she checked over her own outfit for the night. 

None of her girlfriend's current dresses would fit, forcing her to use one of Clem's from high school. A simple slim dress in black with the top forming a v-shape, exposing the top part of cleavage, and short sleeves hanging below the shoulders.

It was shorter than she was comfortable with; what was supposed to be a knee-length dress instead coming down mid-thigh. Besides that, it fit perfectly; hugging her form tightly but not to the point of discomfort, showing quite a bit of skin and making her gentle curves pop. It truly was a beautiful dress but Violet would much prefer seeing it on her girlfriend.

"I'm sure you look as beautiful as always, Vi. You gonna wear any makeup?"

"Just a bit, and only because I love you," she replied, carefully applying eyeliner. 

She opted to go for a more subtle approach: a light dab of foundation, cat eye, and lipstick colored a natural shade of pink. Her golden hair, which she had decided to grow out a bit, tied into a ponytail at the back while her bangs were left as is.

It felt strange to Violet, dolling herself up. She always preferred to go completely natural, partially out of laziness and partially because she wanted to come off as more 'real', for lack of a better term. However, she wanted to make tonight special for her curly haired lover, and so she swallowed her pride and continued her work.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart. What about high heels?"

The blonde paused her actions, "I will stab you with them if you bring those monstrosities anywhere near me," she deadpanned.

"Got it." 

Clementine grabbed her car keys, unlocking the door and glancing towards the clock as she waited for her partner to finish. "Babe, you done yet? It's almost seven. We've got about half an hour left."

"Yeah, give me a sec." 

The younger woman turned her head to the stairs as the creaking of the steps descended, along with the girl in question.

Her heart started to quicken in anticipation as Violet's black leather dress boots came into view, not even realizing she was holding her breath the entire time.

And suddenly, the whole world seemed to freeze in place as amber orbs finally settled onto the woman now standing right in front of her.

Clementine took in the sight of her beloved, looking her up and down in absolute awe of her radiating beauty. Violet's awkward stance; holding her arm while she shifted her weight from foot to foot, eyes unable to meet her own; did nothing to take away from her magnificence. If anything, it only added more to it in the brunette's eyes.

"Whoa…" she breathed.

Violet looked to her feet, her face a disheartened expression as she let out a quiet sigh. "I know, I know. I look like crap."

The girl's words hadn't even registered in the brunette's brain, far too entranced with the sight before her. "Vi, you look… you look…"

Violet bit the inside of her cheek, bracing herself for her girlfriend's disappointment. What was she going to say? Ugly? Weird? Terrible?

" _ Hot _ …" 

Emerald eyes as well as hazel ones widened as soon as the word left Clementine's mouth. Violet's face turned red at the unexpected compliment, but not nearly as much as Clementine's, who was struggling to amend her statement.

"Uh, I-I meant 'g-great'! Y-yeah, you look great." Clementine wished she could run into the forest and disappear forever after the word vomit that just tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh uh, thanks Clem. You look great too," Violet gave a sheepish smile, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her lover stood like a statue, staring at her blankly. "Uh, Clem?"

Shaking her head to snap out of her trance, the girl opened the door and stepped to the side. "Right, right! After you m'lady."

"Such a gentlewoman," Violet pretended to swoon, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead as she walked out the door.

Clementine couldn't help but drift her gaze down a bit, admiring how the tight dress accentuated the tapering of her girlfriend's narrow hips and the curve of her ass.

'Damn...'

Still staring shamelessly at Violet's rear, Clementine moved to follow, only to bump face-first into the door. Blushing hard, she quickly walked out, closing and locking the door behind her and praying to whatever merciful deity that was out there that Violet hadn't seen that.

-

The two women sat in peaceful silence as Clementine drove them to the restaurant she had reserved for their five-year anniversary.

Every now and then, the brunette would take quick glances at the woman sitting beside her, unable to keep her eyes off for too long.

The pale moonlight shone on her face, causing her porcelain skin to practically glow and making Violet look ethereal, as if she was some enchanting creature beyond their plane of existence. Her eyes sparkling like the jade crystals even under the blanket of darkness. She looked like an angel.

"Holy chicken nuggets!"

Clementine snapped her head back to the road, slamming her foot down on the brake on instinct as the car came to an abrupt halt inches away from a pedestrian crossing the street.

"Ey, I'm walkin' here!"

Violet lifted her hand and mouth 'sorry' to the man before turning to face the shocked woman behind the wheel.

Still attempting to recover from nearly hitting someone, Clementine drove to a relatively empty road and pulled over to the side, taking a few cleansing breaths to calm her nerves.

"Clem, what happened? Are you feeling okay?" Violet asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Uh yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just got...distracted," Clementine murmured shyly, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Are you sure, babe? If you're not feeling good we can just go home. We can have our dinner next week."

The brunette swiftly turned back to her at that, frantically shaking her head. "No! I'm fine really. Just got lost in thought for a sec there but I'm good now, promise."

"I'm serious, Clem. Don't push yourself if you can't handle it. I don't mind, really-"

"Violet," Clementine said firmly, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she looked her directly in the eyes. "I am going to take my perfect, beautiful, and sexy girlfriend on a romantic date, I'm going to treat her like the queen that she is, and I'm going to give her the night she deserves. And  _ nothing _ is going to stop me."

"...You're really hot when you're determined."

"Thank you. Now," Clementine returned to driving position, releasing the handbrake and proceeding down the road, determination burning in her veins. "Let's go have the best night of our lives."

-

As soon as the women entered the restaurant, they were immediately left breathless as they took in the massive size and elegance of the place. 

What stood out most were the arrays of chandeliers scattered across the ceiling, several candles adorning the expensive decorations, giving the building a classic, luxurious atmosphere.

Clementine continued to admire the scenery, before her gaze landed on a nearby waitress looking in their direction, or rather, her girlfriend's direction.

Looking back and forth between the waitress and Violet, who was still in bewilderment, she couldn't resist the slight anger that was pooling in her stomach. 

Gritting her teeth as the woman continued to simply stare before catching the brunette's gaze and casually looking away, as if she hadn't just gawked at Violet for a whole minute.

The older woman noticed her date's annoyed expression, gently taking her hand to gain her attention. "What's wrong, babe?"

"That waitress was checking you out. I don't like it," Clementine mumbled, her face softening slightly as Violet interlaced their fingers.

"Aw, is Clemmy jealous?" Violet teased, feeling her heart flutter when the younger woman pouted adorably in response. "Relax, babe, I'm sure it's nothing."

The brunette sighed, not exactly believing it but not willing to dwell either. This was supposed to be  _ their _ night, and she'll be damned if she lets some random woman interfere.

...That is until said woman approached them while Clementine let out a colorful assortment of words inside her head. It's like she either has the best luck in the world, or the absolute worst.

"Good evening, I'll be your waitress tonight. Please follow me to your seats," she said, with a subtle flirtatious tone laced in her voice, as she looked into Violet's eyes with a small smile.

Violet, thinking nothing of it, returned the smile before following the woman while Clementine grumpily trudged behind.

The older woman looked back, concern growing as she once again took in her girlfriend's irritation. "Hey, deep breaths, Clem."

"Vi, she's totally flirting with you!" she whisper yelled.

Violet reassuringly squeezed the girl's hand, watching as she relaxed a little at the loving gesture. "Clem, she's a waitress. She's just being polite. Now take a deep breath and let's go enjoy our date."

Clementine muttered, "Fine…" as the couple finally made it to their table. She helped Violet to her seat, earning a thanks and a kiss on the cheek before going to her own chair.

Picking up the menu, she began looking through the options when she noticed the waitress from the corner of her eye.

It was then she realized she was staring at Violet yet  _ again _ , her eyes staying completely still for a moment before rolling down as she bit her lip, making Clementine seethe with rage.

'You better watch those eyes of yours if you intend on keeping them' Cementine thought as she stared daggers at the woman.

After a minute, the waitress spoke up, "So, what would this lovely lady like?" she said in a seductive tone as she winked at the blonde.

Violet shifted uncomfortably in her seat, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried her best to not get angry at the waitress's flirting, not wanting to cause a scene. 

Meanwhile, Clementine's blood was boiling. Underneath the table, she clenched her fists hard, short nails digging into her palms. "My  _ girlfriend _ and I would like a different waiter, please," she said exasperatedly, sending a death glare at the woman.

Huffing at Clementine's words, the waitress began to walk away. Noticing the brunette preoccupied with the menu, she turned back to Violet and tossed a folded up piece of paper her way.

However, the movement did not go missed by Clem's eyes. She leaned over the table and grabbed the paper before Violet could get the chance. Opening it up, her eyes narrowed and as she saw a phone number written alongside a name with a heart next to it.

Crumbling the paper with her hand, she abruptly stood up, garnering glances from a few nearby tables as she scanned over the area, looking for one particular person.

"Babe, please sit down," Violet pleaded, reaching out to hold her girlfriend's hand and tugging on it gently.

"Nobody hits on  _ my _ girl and gets away with it," Clementine growled.

Violet stood up as well, cupping the younger woman's cheeks and turning her to face her. She planted a sweet kiss on her lips before gazing into now-softened pools of honey. "Don't let her ruin this, okay? Tonight is about us. I'm yours, no one else's, and nothing's gonna change that, okay?"

Clementine could only dumbly nod in response, red painting her features. She slowly sat back down, smiling sweetly at her lover and ready to have an amazing date with the woman she loves.

-

Violet threw her head back, laughing wholeheartedly as her girlfriend retold a story of one of their many misadventures. Clementine beamed with pride, relishing in the angelic sound before noticing a bit of red wine spill from her date's glass from the sudden movement. 

Her grin turned into a thin line as she carefully watched the droplet fall onto Violet's collarbone, following its path as it slowly reached the exposed white skin of the girl's chest. 

She admired how the dress pushed the blonde's breasts up, giving them a slightly larger and perkier appearance and highlighting the line of cleavage she so desperately wanted to bury her face in.

Clem's heart raced wildly, her breathing growing heavier as her tongue darted between her lips, suddenly feeling the urge to lick the drop from her lover's skin.

As soon as Violet recovered, she took a napkin and cleaned the crimson trail. "That was close. Damn, I gotta be more careful. Wouldn't wanna ruin this thing, huh?" she chuckled as she looked back to her date. 

The blonde gulped as she noticed Clementine staring intently at her chest with unwavering eyes, feeling heat quickly rise to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, trying to get the brunette's attention but failing. "Enjoying the view, babe?" she teased, hoping it masked her nervousness. Only to grow even more flustered as Clementine nodded in response, not once averting her gaze.

After what felt like hours, their new waiter arrived with their dinner, finally breaking Clementine from her trance. She looked back and forth from her dish to her date. The food looked absolutely ravishing, but her appetite was for something else entirely.

"Uh, Vi?" she asked timidly, bouncing her foot up and down.

"Yeah, Clem?" Violet replied, now placing her attention back to her date.

"Could you come with me to the bathroom?" Clementine looked towards the door of the ladies' restroom, desperately trying to quell the tension in her pants to no avail.

"Yeah, of course. You feeling alright?" Violet rested her hand on Clementine's, stroking it delicately with her thumb as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just...come with me? Please?" the brunette forced out, her lover's soft, warm hand definitely not helping matters.

Violet nodded immediately, not questioning any further as they both stood up to rush over to the bathroom. 

Once inside, Clementine began to pace the floor, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. That's it, I can't take it anymore."

"Take wha-"

Before Violet could finish her sentence, Clementine swiftly locked the door and nearly tackled her lover to the wall beside a sink, eliciting a sharp yelp in response.

"I don't think I properly told you how good you look, babe," Clementine purred, caressing Violet's cheek as the blonde stood frozen in shock. "Your makeup makes your face look  _ so _ hot. Like, I didn't even know it was possible for you to look hotter than you already do but here you are."

Her gaze flitted down to the girl's lips as she bit her own subconsciously. "Your lips… God, they look so pink and tasty and I just wanna…" 

The brunette pulled her girlfriend harshly, slamming their mouths together and moaning as she planted a giant, deep kiss on Violet's lips.

Violet was left breathless as soon as Clementine pulled away, mouth agape as she stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

Clementine either didn't notice her date's dumbfounded expression or decided to simply ignore it, holding onto the sides of Violet's head and pulling it to her neck.

The blonde could do nothing but comply to the unspoken request, kissing all over her neck, the pink lipstick leaving visible marks on the tan skin.

Once she was content, Clementine gently pushed the girl off, hungry eyes now moving down to the chest she had been so intensely staring at moments before.

"And just look at these babies!" she exclaimed, cupping Violet's breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. "This dress makes your boobs look freaking amazing! And your ass…" One hand slid down the girl's butt, squeezing that as well. "Incredible."

Violet's brain was struggling to comprehend what the fuck was going on, feeling a blush form on her face and grow hotter and hotter the longer Clementine's eyes roved over her body.

The brunette drank in the sight of her girlfriend for a little longer before looking right into nervous eyes with her own lustful ones. "That's it, you're way too sexy. We're doing this."

"Clem, we're-" Violet was cut off as her girlfriend closed the distance, passionately kissing her once more. "We're in a restaurant!" she panted as she pulled away.

"We're in a bathroom," Clementine corrected, now peppering kisses around Violet's pale neck.

"W-what if someone walks in?"

"The door's locked."

"What if-"

Clementine growled, taking the older woman's jaw with her fingers and looking at her sternly. "Violet Elise Adlon, I am going to shag you in this fancy ass bathroom in this fancy ass restaurant and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Yes, dear…" Violet swallowed dryly, beads of sweat starting to drip down her forehead.

Descending down the girl's neck, Clementine's lips eventually reached the top of the dress, leaning back and hurriedly pulling the fabric down.

She couldn't help but gasp as her lover's small, round breasts now finally lay open and exposed just for her. The pristine milky-white skin, the rosy, pebbled nipples poking out as if they were taunting her, the subtle freckles dusted across.

Clementine didn't know why, but she somehow found her lover's chest even more attractive than usual.

"Come to mama~" she drawled, dipping down and practically worshipping Violet's breasts with her mouth.

Kissing from one mound to the other, lightly nipping the skin, rolling her tongue over the stiff peaks, suckling and leaving hickies wherever she was able, leaving no spot untouched.

"Shit!" Violet flinched as sharp teeth grazed along her sensitive flesh and bit down a little too hard for her liking. "Clem!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it," the brunette giggled, nuzzling her cheek against her lover's soft breast and kissing the bite mark she had made.

She then dragged her tongue over to the other breast, wanting to give it equal attention. Puckering her lips, she took the nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Violet's moans driving her insane, enticing her to suck harder, harder-

"Jesus Christ, Clem! Too har- FUCK!" the blonde squealed, pushing her horny girlfriend off her chest, causing her to whine in protest. "Holy hell...are you trying to drink my boob milk or something?"

Clementine smirked devilishly, "Kinky."

"Clem, no-"

"Clem, yes."

Violet narrowed her eyes playfully as Clementine went back to unabashedly ogling at her chest, swiping her tongue across her top lip.

"Stop staring at them, you perv."

"Dude, when life gives you titties, you look at the titties."

"What titties?" Violet rolled her eyes.

"These ones," Clementine squeezed Violet's breasts again, chuckling as the blonde jumped.

"Clem!"

"Fine, if you need me, I'll be down here." 

Before Violet could process her words, Clementine lifted her up and set her on the sink. Spreading her legs apart, she crouched down and stuck her head up the dress. Violet's heart pounded as she felt her panties being pulled down to her ankles.

"Holy shit!" Clementine exclaimed.

Violet felt blood rush up her cheeks, instinctively covering her face with her hands even though the brunette couldn't see her anyway. "Cleeem, you've seen it, like, hundreds of times by now."

"Well yeah, but still,  _ holy shit _ ."

The blonde opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a wail as she felt firm, moist muscle pressing onto her folds.

"Cl-Clem...the food…" she stammered.

"What do you mean? My food's right here," Clementine licked along the length of Violet's cunt, drawing a long moan from the girl, before swallowing and sighing contently. "And might I say, it tastes  _ delicious _ ."

The heat on the blonde's cheeks intensified, even more so as Clementine continued her work. Frantically lapping and licking her pussy, swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub, teasing it lightly with her teeth.

And suddenly, Violet felt a filling sensation in her lower region. Catching her completely off guard as she leaned her head back and moaned into the sky and her hands held onto the sink for dear life. 

Fuck. Clementine's using her fingers.

The action amplified Violet's arousal, releasing wave after wave of lubricant. It became so much to the point that the sound became clearly audible. Clementine fucking her mercilessly and her wetness causing noises to bounce off the walls of the restroom, darkening the tint of red on Violet's cheeks.

"You hear that?" Clementine suddenly spoke up.

Violet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand but finding it exceptionally hard with the pleasure overwhelming her. She then groaned as she realized the golden eyed girl's intentions.

'Don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon't-'

"That's what good pussy sounds like."

Violet groaned again, a mix of both annoyance and pleasure from her lover's fingers. "I hate you."

"Love you too, honey."

Clementine thrusted her fingers to the rhythm of Violet's breathing, picking up her pace as the blonde's breaths did the same. Wanting to finish it, she slipped in a third finger, thrusting them with all her arm strength, catching the blonde off-guard.

She covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her screams, the other having a death grip on the sink next to her. After a few more pumps, she finally came, her hand barely containing the cry that erupted from her mouth.

Staying in position, Violet attempted to catch her breath as she waited for her vision to readjust. She got off from the sink, still holding onto it firmly due to her wobbly knees, before turning to face her girlfriend.

"Okay… You good now, babe?" she panted.

She sighed as Clementine stood in place, not saying a word as her still-dilated eyes continued to roll over her figure.

Rolling her eyes, Violet crouched down, with a bit of difficulty due to the tight dress, and started to unbuckle her lover's belt.

This snapped Clementine back to reality, blinking owlishly as she looked down at her girlfriend. "V-Vi…? What are you..."

The brunette's words died off as the blonde slid her trousers and panties down to her ankles, electing to just allow it to happen.

"Jesus, Clem," Violet's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the brunette's womanhood, pulsating and completely drenched. "How the fuck are you this wet?"

Boiling heat came rushing up Clementine's face, "Oh, come on! It's kind of hard not to get turned on with  _ this _ next to me all night," she sputtered, gesturing to the blonde.

Shrugging in response, Violet leaned forward and went to town on her girlfriend. Clementine gasped sharply, bringing both hands to Violet's head and pushing her closer.

"F-fuck, you look- hah! So h-hot like th-that," Clementine mewled, feeling arousal building rapidly as she eyed the girl's blonde head bobbing up and down between her legs as her skillful tongue drew several sounds of satisfaction from her lips.

"Oh god, faster baby!" she moaned, shooting one hand to the sink, gripping it tightly as the other held onto Violet's ponytail, tugging on it.

Violet groaned at that, lust clouding her mind as she sped up her motions, digging her tongue in deeper and happily drinking up all the juices that came spilling out.

After a few minutes, Clementine's walls clamped down on the blonde's tongue, trapping it inside. Violet hummed, relishing in the pressure as she brutally attacked the very spot she knew would drive her girl over the edge.

And that it did, all too well. Clementine tugged harder on Violet's flaxen locks, her grip on the sink so tight that her knuckles turned white, her whole body twitching in agony. Crying out her lover's name brokenly as she released right inside the girl's awaiting mouth.

Clementine panted for air, taking a moment to regain composure as Violet slowly worked her down. Amber eyes gently fluttered open, glancing over at her girlfriend, bursting into a fit of giggles once she did so.

"What?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got something on your face," she attempted to say, still trying to control herself.

Violet walked towards the sink, looking at her reflection as she noticed her girlfriend's cum all over her face, causing it to glisten in the light.

"Well, there goes all my hard work," she sighed, washing the slick off as well as the make up she had spent about fifteen minutes applying. Though, she wasn't annoyed at all, even finding some amusement in it herself.

"You look just as pretty without it," Clementine hummed, hugging the older woman from behind and pecking her on the cheek.

A small smile tugged at Violet's lips. She grabbed a few paper towels and dried off her face before tossing them in the trash.

She pressed a chaste kiss on the girl's pink- marked lips, reminding her of the other similar stains littered on Clem's neck. "Uh, aren't you gonna wash that off?"

"You kidding? These are badges of victory and I'm wearing them with pride," Clementine declared, beaming proudly.

"Whatever. Can we please go eat now?" Violet asked, heading over to the door and unlocking it.

"I thought we just did."

"Cleeem…"

Clementine snickered, following her girlfriend shortly behind with a permanent broad grin plastered on her features.

'Best date ever!'

  
  
  



	4. Remember (Suggestive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion gradually shifted into panic the more Violet analyzed the room, nothing seeming to click in her brain. Taking a big gulp, she hesitantly craned her head to the person next to her. As soon as she does, her heart dropped to her stomach and all the oxygen had seemingly left her lungs.

* * *

The golden sun shone high above, cascading a soft glow upon the quiet neighborhood along with a light breeze cooling the mid-spring air, a small number of white puffs sprinkled across the cerulean sky.

The residents of said neighborhood now starting to rise from their peaceful slumbers. Relishing in the peaceful Saturday morning, free from the responsibilities of work and school.

The first thing Violet noticed when she woke were gentle fingers slowly stroking through her hair, untangling the knots and smoothing out her flaxen strands.

The action made her hum contently and immediately relax, feeling as if she could fall right back asleep within seconds.

This was followed by a quick peck on her temple that caused an uncontrollable grin to break out, snuggling closer to the soothing warmth beside her.

Exhaling happily through her nose, she opted to stay in place, eyes peacefully shut as she basked in the loving comfort provided to her by the girl she loves. 

"Good morning, beautiful," a soft, husky voice whispered sweetly. 

Violet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, carefully opening her eyes and taking a moment to readjust to her surroundings. The sight of unfamiliar bed sheets puzzled her further, not recognizing them to be hers nor her girlfriend's.

Confusion gradually shifted into panic the more Violet analyzed the room, nothing seeming to click in her brain. Taking a big gulp, she hesitantly craned her head to the person next to her. As soon as she does, her heart dropped to her stomach and all the oxygen had seemingly left her lungs.

"Shit! C-Clementine?!" She instantly shot up, crawling away from the brunette girl, her breathing quickening with every passing second. 

Emerald eyes widened as her mind processed the sight in front of her: Clementine was completely nude, a mess of curls on her head and hickies scattered all over caramel skin. 

It was then she realized the state her own body was in, not an article of clothing on her either and practically twice as many marks on herself.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, alright?" Clementine spoke reassuringly to the older girl, inching a little closer.

The girl's words hadn't even registered in the blonde's mind, her mind racing a hundred miles an hour and her heart doing the same. "What did I…? What did we…? No. No, no, no... Fuck! Th-this isn't right. I-I'm with Minnie-"

"You mean the Minnie that cheated on you?" Clementine interjected, her soft expression hardening into a dark scowl at the mere mention of the redhead's name.

Violet snapped her head to the younger girl, quickly shaking her head in disbelief. "What? No! She- she would never! She loves me."

The brunette's features once again softened, an apologetic look in her golden orbs, "Violet," she cautiously reached a hand out to the bewildered girl.

"No, don't- don't touch me!" Violet shouted, slapping the girl's hand away and backing up more, making Clementine's heart drop. She stressfully grabbed fistfuls of her hair, tugging lightly. "God, I fucked up. I fucked up, I fucked up, I-"

"Hey, breathe..." Clementine said worriedly. She attempted to reach out to her shoulder again, smiling in relief when the older girl accepted it this time. "Think about last night, at the party. Try to remember."

Taking a few deep breaths, Violet slowly but surely felt tension leave her body. Some fragments of panic still resided within her, but at least she was finally able to think clearly.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the piercing pain in her head as she tried to recall the events of the previous night.

-

As soon as Minerva opened the door, Violet was bombarded by deafening music and booming voices talking over each other. The quiet blonde turned to her girlfriend with a pleading look.

The taller girl merely cocked an eyebrow, gesturing for Violet to enter, tapping her foot impatiently.

Violet sighed, as much as she hated the situation, she loved her girlfriend, and would do anything for her. And so she inhaled deeply, mustering up her courage and entered the house.

She could feel the music thumping in her ears almost painfully along with the smell of alcohol invading her nostrils. She grimaced, already feeling totally overwhelmed and wishing she could just go back to her dorm and cuddle with her girlfriend.

Violet's thoughts were cut off by said girl, who now stood next to her, clutching her arm. "Hey Vi, I'm gonna go chat with some friends. Just stay here, okay?"

Violet's eyes widened in surprise, they had only just arrived and already Minerva was leaving her?

"What? You're leaving me here alone? Minnie, you know I hate parties and there isn't even anyone I know!" she said nervously, taking hold of the redhead's hands.

Minerva scoffed, shrugging off the shorter girl's touch. "Come on, Vi. I know we're girlfriends and all but I don't need you breathing down my neck all the damn time. Plus, you should make friends other than that group of weirdos you hang out with."

"I thought you liked them," Violet murmured, unable to meet Minerva's icy blue gaze, fiddling with the buttons of her flannel.

"I  _ tolerate _ them, and only because of you. A good girlfriend lets her girlfriend hang out with her friends. You love me, don't you?"

"I do! Of course I do!" Violet replied immediately.

Minerva took Violet's chin between her thumb and index finger, turning her head to make eye contact. "Then be a good girlfriend and wait here. I'll only be a few minutes, I promise. I love you, okay?" she leaned down, kissing the blonde quickly before walking away.

Violet brought her fingers to her lips, wanting to have the other girl's own lips there a little longer. She watched the ginger with a disheartened expression as she made her way to a small group of people she'd never met. 

Sighing to herself, she went over to the drink stand, silently wishing her girlfriend would give her the affection she so desperately craved.

**One hour later...**

As expected, Violet didn't exactly have the best time at the party. Her whole experience consisted of drinking alone in the corner, awkward attempts at small talk with strangers who approached her, and finding various excuses to sneak away from the conversation.

There was nothing she wanted more than to leave right then and there, but she knew Minerva would hold it against her for weeks. And as much as she hated parties, she hated disappointing her girlfriend even more.

Now, she prided herself on her patience. Being with Minerva, it was a necessity sometimes. But even she had her limits, and with Minerva being gone for an hour now, she was quickly reaching those limits.

Shrugging weakly and muttering "fuck it" under her breath, the blonde set out to find her missing girlfriend.

Violet squeezed through the sea of drunk and energetic bodies, searching for the fiery head of crimson hair she had fallen in love with.

"Violet?" 

The blonde turned to the direction of the voice, worry dissipating from her system and replaced with relief as she finally found a familiar face.

Clementine stood leaning against the wall, wearing a dark wash denim jacket over a creme henley, black ripped jeans, white sneakers, and of course, her trademark hat sitting atop her head of dark curls.

"Hey! I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't take you for the party type. You look amazing, by the way," the brunette said with a bright grin, wrapping her arms around her friend affectionately.

"Oh um, thanks," Violet muttered shyly as they broke the embrace, "And that uh, that's cause I'm not. The party type, I mean. Minnie made me come."

"You guys are together, right?" 

Violet couldn't say for certain, but she detected something strange hidden in the younger girl's voice when she said that. In addition, a smile still remained on her face, but now it looked a bit off, almost… forced?

Shrugging the thought off, she nodded in response to Clementine's question.

"Well, where is she then? It seems like it's only fair if she dragged you here, she should be with you."

"I'm actually looking for her right now."

"I think I saw her go this way," Clementine pointed to the hallway, away from the main area of the party. 

Violet quickly thanked her and moved to continue her search when the brunette's voice stopped her again. "Mind if I tag along? I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Uh sure, I guess," Violet replied nonchalantly. Honestly, all she focused on was finding her girlfriend.

The two girls went over to the hallway, Violet feeling herself relax a bit as the loud music and voices faded more and more into the background.

The pair asked a couple smoking in the hall if they had seen a tall girl with short red hair walk by. The boy pointed to the furthest door on the right, claiming to have seen Minerva enter with another girl in tow.

Clementine's eyebrows shot up at that, but before she could warn Violet, the blonde already rushed to the door. 

Her nerves were on fire, adrenaline pumping through her veins and she could feel the first sting of tears brimming the corners of her eyes. 

And then she pulled the door open, and her whole world crashed right before her eyes.

"Minnie...?"

Violet's voice was weak, small, broken as she saw her girlfriend, clad in nothing but her bra and jeans, between a raven-haired girl's bare legs.

Minerva jumped at her girlfriend's presence, immediately rolling off the girl and covering herself with a blanket. "V-Vi! It-it's not what it looks like!"

When Clementine finally caught up to the blonde, a shocked look adorned her features before quickly contorting into pure, unbridled anger.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she slipped past the paralyzed girl and stood in front of her protectively, speaking up for her when Violet couldn't.

"Then what the fuck is it then?! Because to me, it looks like you abandoned your  _ girlfriend _ after dragging her to this stupid party just to fuck some random slut!"

"Stay out of this, Everett!" Minerva yelled as she struggled to put her top back on. "This is none of your fucking business!"

"It is my business when you hurt Violet! I ought to snap your fucking neck for that!" Clementine growled, stomping closer to the redhead.

"Who the fuck are you? Her knight in shining armor? Don't act like you give a shit, Everett. You're just trying to get in  _ my _ girlfriend's pants, aren't you?" Minerva scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." 

"Clem, don't!" Violet cried out when she finally regained her voice, holding on to the enraged girl's arm to keep her from advancing.

"She hurt you, Vi!" Clementine exclaimed before turning back to Minerva, seeing red and her blood boiling hot. "No one. Fucking. Hurts her," she hissed, staring daggers into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva faltered at Clementine's intimidation, backing up slightly as the brunette took the opportunity to creep closer.

Violet lightly tugged on the girl's arm, prompting Clementine to face her. "She's not worth it. Let's just go, okay? Please."

Clementine instantly calmed down as she looked into Violet's heartbroken eyes, her tears diluting the once bright and shimmering green, turning them into a more faded and watery hue.

She nodded, offering her best attempt at a reassuring smile and allowing the blonde to lead her out of the room. The two ignored Minerva's shouts and taunts as they quickly made their through the sea of people and out the front door.

Clementine closed her eyes, trying hard to quell her anger to no avail. She punched the door, mumbling to herself. "Fucking Minerva. I never liked her. But now, she'll be lucky if she has any teeth left once I'm through with her."

Her attention was then drawn to the blonde girl sitting on the steps, her head rested in her hands as she stared blankly at a small, withering flower in front of her.

Clementine frowned at the sight, her heart hurting deeply for her friend. She sat down next to her, doing her best to comfort the shattered girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She tensed up a bit as Violet leaned her head on top of her shoulder before slowly relaxing to the touch. Hesitating at first, she carefully ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." 

The girls sat in peaceful silence for a while, simply enjoying the other's presence until Clementine spoke up softly, not wanting to startle the girl. "Let's get out of here. We can hang out at my place, okay?"

"A-are you s-sure?" Violet whispered, her voice hoarse from her light sobs.

"Yeah, parties are overrated anyway. Besides, no one's home and I could use the company."

The blonde thought about it for a bit. There was no way in hell she could stand to return to the dorm she shared with Minerva right now, and she didn't want to worry her friends by suddenly showing up in tears.

"O-okay…" she finally said.

Clementine smiled, standing up and offering her hand to the still quivering girl. Violet delicately grasped it, letting the brunette pull her up as she gave her a watery smile.

-

Clementine opened the door of her house, stepping to the side and allowing Violet to enter. The blonde thanked her, walking inside and scanning over the brunette's home.

The sound of the door closing brought her attention back to Clementine as she walked past her and settled on a sofa. "Have a seat," she said, patting the spot next to her. Silently, Violet went over to the sofa, taking her place next to the younger girl. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Do you have any drinks?" Violet asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, of course. Would you like tea, coffe-"

"You have anything strong?"

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, biting the inside of her cheek in contemplation, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I just really wanna forget right now," Violet mumbled, looking at her lap.

Clementine sighed, going over to her father's liquor cabinet and looking through. "We've got bourbon. Is that okay?"

Violet shrugged, "It'll do, thanks."

Getting two glasses from the cupboard, Clementine poured both herself and her companion a drink before returning to her spot.

Thanking the girl, Violet downed the glass in one go, the alcohol burning the back of her throat and the powerful taste making her wince. 

She wasn't one to drink often, knowing all too well how badly alcohol can ruin one's life. This was an exception, though, and at this point, Violet couldn't care less about her own well being.

"To be honest, I don't blame Minnie for cheating on me. Why would anyone want to date me?" Violet whispered shakily..

Clementine's heart sank even lower at her words, almost feeling the blonde's pain herself. "Violet, please don't say that. You are amazing, okay? And Minerva is a fucking idiot for taking you for granted."

"Is she though? Our relationship has been feeling off for weeks now," Violet admitted sadly, "We barely spend time together and I can't even remember the last time we were intimate. It's like whenever we're together there's this... this wall between us. She's never happy with me anymore."

"That's no excuse to cheat on you. Cheating is absolutely disgusting, no matter what," Clementine declared firmly.

"Maybe. But at least she'll be happy with her. That's all I've ever wanted. Maybe that girl can make her smile again, the way I used to. She's so much prettier than me, that's for sure."

Clementine turned to Violet sharply, adamantly denying her claims, "That's not true. You're beautiful."

Violet continued to frown, shaking her head slightly. "Have you seen me, Clem? There's nothing special about me. No wonder Minnie doesn't love me anym-."

"Violet, I'm sorry, but please shut up," Clementine interrupted, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the girl's self-deprecation, "You're so, so beautiful, okay? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and any girl who gets to be with you would be the luckiest girl in the whole fucking world."

Both girls' eyes widened at the words that tumbled out of Clementine's mouth. The brunette mentally berated herself for allowing it to slip, regretting having drank the bourbon.

"...R-really?" Violet asked quietly.

Clementine wanted so badly to take it back, to keep silent, to deny as always, but she couldn't do that to the girl, not now. Especially when everything she said, she truly meant from the bottom of her heart. 

Taking a deep breath, she gazed deep into oceans of green, a spark of hope shining through and making them even more mesmerizing. 

"Really."

The room was dead silent, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall as Clementine's panic began to rise. 

'Fuck," she thought to herself, "What have I done? Why the fuck did say that?! God, how could I be so fucking stupi-'

Her bitter thoughts were cut off by what had to be the softest and warmest sensation in the planet settling on her lips. It took Clementine's brain five whole seconds before she finally processed what was happening.

_ Violet was kissing her. _

Her eyes opened wide at the realization, her heart beating out of control and her lungs struggling to function properly. She was completely paralyzed, unable to speak or do anything.

But as Violet's gentle hand found it's way to her heated cheek, she finally found clarity, taking a moment to admire Violet's face as she's kissing her.

You would think from the close proximity, it would look a bit off. But no, Violet was impossibly prettier up close. Her thin eyebrows now relaxed, her long eyelashes lightly brushing against her high cheekbones, the tiny dark speckles dusted across her face.

It didn't take long for Clemenine to kiss back, fluttering her eyes shut and placing her hands on Violet's hips to pull her closer. 

They kissed as if they had done so millions of times before, as if they were already intimately familiar with each other's lips, and as if they were utterly, hopelessly in love.

It was faint, but a voice in the back of the brunette's mind was screaming for her for her to stop, that this wasn't right. 

But Clementine failed to notice it, much too preoccupied with the delicious, addictive taste of Violet's lips, sweetened by alcohol.

It wasn't until she felt the first slide of tongue that the voice finally became heard.

"Wait…" she panted, pulling away from the girl. 

It physically hurt her to do so, there was nothing she wanted more than to continue, to do nothing but feel Violet's full, pink lips on her own for hours on end. But she couldn't take advantage of this girl, still so beautiful despite being so broken.

Violet ignored the younger girl, pushing her down on her back as she began to trace her lips along the soft curve of Clem's jawline.

"Vi…" Clementine moaned, squirming under the blonde, trying her damndest not to lose herself in Violet's touch once again.

Violet simply continued her actions, removing Clementine's jacket and rubbing her hands up and down the girl's exposed arms.

"Violet," Clementine held Violet's shoulders, pushing her off slowly and looking into smoky green eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than I've been for anything else," Violet said, leaning forward and meeting Clem's mouth once again.

"You're drunk…" Clementine said between kisses.

"I don't care. I want you."

"Will you even remember this?" Clementine asked, her voice cracking.

Violet paused, cupping the brunette's dampened cheeks and brushing away the stray tears that managed to fall. "I don't want to remember. I just wanna forget. So please…" 

She dipped down, brushing her lips against Clementine's. Her warm breath sending shivers down the younger girl's spine. "Help me forget."

The desire that burned within Clementine took over like a forest fire, clouding any other thoughts in her mind and extinguishing any ounce of doubt.

To hell with the circumstances, to hell with the consequences. All she wanted was Violet.

And now she was right in her fingertips.

Clementine closed the distance, kissing Violet hungrily as her hands fumbled with the buttons of her pink flannel. 

Violet shrugged it off before being flipped over by Clementine, who began to trail fiery kisses down her pale neck. Clementine slipped her fingers underneath Violet's bra, kneading her breasts and listening to the girl's sweet sounds of satisfaction.

The blonde wrapped her legs around Clem's waist and her arms around her neck, pulling her back towards her mouth. 

Wordlessly, Clementine slid her hands down to Violet's ass, lifting her off the couch with their lips still attached. 

She carried the girl up the stairs, nudging the door to her bedroom open and then kicking it closed once she entered.

Shs carefully lowered Violet onto her bed as if she were the most fragile artifact in the world before slowly crawling on top of her. 

What followed was a night Clementine desperately hoped she wouldn't ever forget. 

A night of passion - kissing smooth, porcelain skin. The sensation of her body flush against Violet's. The soft, blonde hair in her grasp. The sweet moans that sent her head spinning in circles. The intoxicating taste of feminine arousal that permanently engraved itself onto her taste buds.

-

Violet was speechless after finally having regained her memories, looking at her hands as she fidgeted them. "Fuck…" she sighed, "Shit I-I can't believe I slept with you. God, I'm so sorry. If I had known this-"

"Hey, it's okay. Honestly, I'm really glad it happened. I've had the biggest crush on you since the day we met," Clementine admitted, cheeks burning brightly.

"Y-you did?" Violet's eyes bulged out at the girl's confession.

Clementine's blush intensified even more, unable to fight the smile forming on her lips. "Um, yeah! Have you met you?" she asked as if it were obvious, "The first time I laid eyes on you, it was like my whole world turned upside down."

Pink spread over the bridge of Violet's nose and to the tips of her ears as the corners of her lips upturned ever so slightly.

"I wanted to ask you out so badly but…I was too scared," Clementine continued, her face a saddened expression before morphing into an angrier one. "And then Minerva beat me to it," she muttered.

Violet remained quiet, taking a minute to process this newfound information and her own feelings. "I…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

Clementine turned to the older girl, giving her a sad smile. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I'm just relieved that I finally got this off my chest.. And that I've finally done what I've wanted to do for months," she mumbled the last part, attempting to hide the blush with her hands.

"I…" Violet repeated, closing her eyes and deciding to just blurt out whatever comes to mind first. "I think I like you too."

Clementine's eyes widened and her jaw practically dripped to the floor, "You do?!" 

"I think so..." Violet said slowly.

"Violet, please. If you're just joking, my heart won't be able to handle that," Clementine gazed into the girl's eyes with a pleading look.

The blonde took a deep breath, thinking carefully about her next words. 

"I'm not entirely sure what I feel, but there is  _ something _ ," she confirmed as Clementine looked at her hopefully. "You've always made me feel safe and protected, you're pretty much the only person who makes me think I'm worth a damn, and… you make me happy," Violet smiled brightly at the blushing girl. "I don't really know what this is between us but… I'm willing to find out," Violet took Clem's hands in her own, massaging them with her thumbs. "Together."

Clementine's golden eyes shone brighter than they ever have, the girl trying her best to fight back the excited squeal threatening to escape her mouth.

"Yes! Yes, I'll take it! Thank you for giving me a chance! I promise, I won't let you down," she declared, hugging onto Violet tightly as the blonde giggled at the younger girl's joy.

Violet then frowned, pulling away from the brunette slightly. "But still, I made you have a one-night stand and that's seriously not cool."

"I mean, it's not a one-night stand if it happens again, right?" Clementine asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"No, I guess not..." Violet smirked.

"You know, as amazing as last night was, it's kind of blurry to me," Clementine gently coaxed Violet onto her back. "So, maybe now..." 

She shifted down until her head hovered over the blonde's stomach, spreading her thighs apart and licking her lips as she eyed the heavenly pussy she had well acquainted herself with the previous night. 

"You can help  _ me _ remember."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
